


The Moments we Lost

by God_Help_Me



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Jason "J. D." Dean, Hurt No Comfort, I'm mean to this child, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, does this count as angst, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Help_Me/pseuds/God_Help_Me
Summary: Life doesn't have happy endings, Jason knows this. But he's only 14, can you blame him for wanting one?
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Original Character(s), Jason "J. D." Dean/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Moments we Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-canon, so Jason is like, 14 in this. And he is skinny as fuck because I can see that as a possibility.

“If I was… normal, like you, do you think you could love me?” The voice came from a thin, shaking frame wrapped in an embrace. The two figures stood in a doorway, a few moments of silence passed between the two, before the arms around the smaller tightened, as if they were trying to tell their counterpart something.

“Jason, I- you know I can’t answer that.” A second voice came, only to be cut off by the dark haired boy in their arms.

“No, no, it’s alright. I get it ‘Pollo, I really do. No one could really love a monster like me, right? Not even- not even my own-” Jason’s voice cut off, he buried his head in the blondes chest before letting out a shaky breath. Pushing away from the comforting embrace. “I mean, was I really that bad of a son? Was the only way she could be happy, was for her to die? Or did she really find me that, that much of a monster.”

Oh God, he was a monster, wasn’t he?

“Jay-bird, Jacy, no- you’re like my little brother. Of course I love you! Why would I think of you like that?” Apollo reached out to the boy in the trench coat, trying to grab him. Hit him-

Jason evaded the hand, smiling at the taller. “Apollo, don’t. Please don’t do that. You know what I mean when I say that. But you don’t need to lie. I’m unlovable, I’m a monster. My father knows it, I know it, and you know it. Just-” Jason himself be dragged into a hug once again, choosing to bury his face in the older boy's shoulder. Muffling his words, “don’t pretend to love me. It just makes this worse.” 

Jason looked up, dark eyes meeting bright ones. He smiled, acting as if nothing was wrong. But his facade was ruined by the tears that had begun to stream down his face. The sun was shining a faint light on him, making the marks of water more prominent. 

Everything felt so desolate.

“But y’know” Jason shifted his head once again, “it was nice while it lasted, even if-” his words were lost to the ears of the world, the sound around the two tuning it out. The pair stayed in the doorway for a moments beat, swaying in the tune of the wind. The sound of a car horn broke the two out of their dance.

“JD, get your ass over ere’, We’re leaving!” A man with aging hair had yelled from a beat up truck.

Jason pulled away from the blonde, giving him one last shaky smile as the taller brought his hand up to wipe the fallen tears. The smaller grabbed Apollo’s hand, squeezing it before turning to leave. “Bye, Apollo. Do me a favor and try not to forget me too quickly, will ya’?” Before he could step off the porch, a hand around his wrist to thin of a wrist stopped him.  
“Jay, I’ll try. No, not try, I promise that I will never forget you.” Apollo stared at Jason, wishing for the younger to look him in the eyes one last time.

The boy in the oversized coat pulled his wrist free. Calling over his shoulder as he walked towards the car, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

So there the blonde stood, watching his little brother drive away.

He forgot about him in a year.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to portray JD in a more vulnerable light, while still keeping some aspects of his character. Je is more emotionally attached than he is in the musical and movie, as he is younger and would have had less time detaching himself from the shit he went through in his life. So, how did I do?


End file.
